A Perfectly Timed Love
by LilliLillyPhantomsGirls
Summary: Anne/Hye proforms for an online audition for a record company. Some how, a record company in South Korea hears the oudition and decides he wants her on his company. And so Hye comes to South Korea. Ont the way there, she sits to Mi-Nyu, and sees ANJELL when she gets off the plane. And there sparks an attraction between her and Shin-Woo.


AN: Heya all! Lilly here with another "You're Beautiful" fanfic! Now, I know all my readers of "An Unexpected Love" are probably shouting "WORK ON YOUR OTHER STORY BEFORE YOU START A NEW ONE!" But I have this evil little plot bunny in my mind that won't go away! Everytime I sit down and try to work, it pops up and pesters me to the point I can't work...-_- the next chapter is in the works though, I promise! I just wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head (or at least start to...I feel like this is going to be a multi chap fic and not just a one shot...*sigh*) so that I can work on "An Unexpected Love." So this story is somewhat similar to my other, only Anne/Hye gets with Shin Woo-oppa instead of Jeremy-oppa.

* * *

**ANNE/HYE'S POV**

I shifted in my chair again as the song on my ipod changed once again, staring out the plane's window at the clouds again. I tried my hardest to not look over to the beautiful woman sitting next to me. I could swear I had seen her before, but I didn't want to be weird and stare at her untill I figured it out, I had promised my brother that I wouldn't cause any problems by not sitting with him. I hit the lock button on my ipod to check what song was playing on Pandora and saw it to be a song by ANJELL. I cast another glance over at the lady beside me and bit my lip to hide my reaction. She looked almost exactly identical to one of the members of ANJELL, her hair was only slightly longer than the guy's on the picture.

I tried not to stare at her in amaazement for the remainder of the ride to South Korea, but I found it to be extremely difficult. When the plane finally landed I stood and helped her get her carry on down from the over head compartment, myself being just a few inches taller than her giving me easier axcess to the compartment. She thanked me quietly before getting off the plane. I smiled slightly as I got my own carry on down and met up woth my brother and nephew before getting off the plane. As we were walking out of the gate and twords the baggage claim, we saw the lady I was sitting by walk over to a group of young, good looking men. She hugged the one that looked to be her twin and two of the others, one with dark, black hair, and the other with light, blond hair, before hugging and kissing the tall dark haired guy.

I looked back over at the group after getting our bags off the conveyor belt for the baggage claim. As I started to look away, the dark haired one looked back at the conveyor belt and I could have sworn he was looking right at me. I shook my head after I looked away; no way he could be looking at me, right? I scoffed to myself quietly and took my nephew from my brothers arms and settled him on my hip as my brother started to wheel our luggage away to the exit. I chanced a look behind me as we got closer to the exit and saw that the dark haired guy was watching us. I supressed a blush and jogged lightly to catch up to my brother.

*Timeskip! At their new house*

I flopped down on my bed after plugging my ipod into my iHome, letting the music of ANJELL wash over me. They were the wole reason I had been forced to move to South Korea in the first place. One stupid online audition and the president of some record company over here hears of me and decides to add me as a singer to ANJELL. I sighed and sat up, happy we had the movers somewhat put everything away for us. I stood up and walked over to my walk-in closet, going through all my clothes and trying to decide on what to wear to the meeting tomorrow. (AN: I'll try to put the links to her outfit in my profile) When I finally picked out I good outfit I walked into my adjoining bathroom and hun the outfit on the back of the door for tomorrow. I changed into the PJ's I jad put in there earlier and went back into my room, switching the music over to some of my BVB and BMTH, tired of listening to music I didn't understand.

I walked over to my bed after putting my music on and climbed under the covers, turning my bedside lamp off before laying back against the pillows and closing my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

*Time skip! 6:00 the next morning!*

I woke up to my alarm ringing loudly beside my bed. I blindly reached out and knocked it off my bed side table, effectively breaking it and getting it to shut it up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, blindly groping for my phone and glasses. WHen I finally managed to somewhat get my glasses on, they were upside down and crooked, I checked the time on my phone. My eyes widened when I saw that it was already 6:45. I jumpped out of bed and over to my dresser quickly, grabbing the necessary under garmets before dashing into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I swiftly washed my long black and red hair before jumpping out and drying off quickly. I wrapped my hair up in my towel as I started to get dressed. I pulled my hair dryer from under my sink and plugged it in before taking my hair from the towel and starting to blow it dry. When I finished that I pulled it up in a sloppy pony tail so I could do my make up.

When I finished applying my foundation I put my eyeliner on, making sure it was thick but not too thick. After I did that I put my contacts in and then pulld my hair down to straighten it and then I dashed out of my bathroom to my room to grab my phone and ipod. When I had retrieved them, I ran out of my room and slid down the railing of the staircase and hopped off at the bottom. I then proceded to skip into the kitchen and grab a granola bar before slinging my bag over my shoulder and dashing out the door, saying bye to my brother and my nephew as I went.

* * *

AN: I know it's a bit of a cliffy but it's like 1 o'clock in the morning and I have to get up and take care of my sick nephew in the morning so I need sleep. I'll try to get the next chapter of either this story or my other You're Beautiful story out sometime this week. I'm on spring break so I'll have a lot of free time, I hope. Well, Ja for now!


End file.
